1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder anchor position adjusting device which adjusts the position of a shoulder anchor of a seat belt device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for convenience of use of a seat belt, as illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, a shoulder anchor 12 which is a part of a seat belt device is mounted to a center pillar within a vehicle via a shoulder anchor position adjusting device 10 for adjusting the position of the shoulder anchor 12.
Specifically, the shoulder anchor position adjusting device 10 includes a slider 14, a slide rail 16, and a lock pin 20. The shoulder anchor 12, through which a webbing W is inserted, is mounted to the slider 14. The slider 14 is attached to the slide rail 16 so as to be able to slide therealong. The lock pin 20 can be fit into an engagement hole 18 formed in the slide rail 16.
The lock pin 20 is shaft-supported by a pin 24 at a release lever 22. A pin 25 which is provided at an intermediate portion of the release lever 22 is shaft-supported by shaft receiving portions 26 formed on the slider 14, such that the release lever 22 is swingable.
In this structure, by swinging the release lever 22 in a predetermined direction, the lock pin 20 which is inserted through a hole 27 is engaged with the engagement hole 18 or the engaged state thereof is released, such that the slider 14 is locked or becomes slidable.
However, in the above-described structure, in order to assemble the lock pin 20 to the release lever 22, holes through which the pin 24 is inserted are formed in the release lever 22. In the state in which the lock pin 20 is disposed at a predetermined position of the release lever 22, the pin 24 passes through the aforementioned holes, and thereafter, the special working of crushing both end portions of the pin 24 with a press is required in order to prevent the pin 24 from coming out of the holes. Further, another special working is required to form at the slider 14 the shaft receiving portions 26 which shaft-support the release lever 22.